<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can’t think straight (my mind’s drunk on you) by hopeso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039757">can’t think straight (my mind’s drunk on you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeso/pseuds/hopeso'>hopeso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, by that i mean literally every character except for junguen is drunk thanks, i miss haseul, i was like: how do i project my love of jinsol even more?? so here we are, jinsol is a little shit, mentioned alcohol use, no beta we die like men, this whole fic was borne out of that one (1) scene, u love it dont lie, uni parties trope, we stay shipping a divorced couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeso/pseuds/hopeso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungeun didn’t expect to find Jinsol drunk, hiding in the bathroom and sobbing her eyes out, all because Jungeun has a girlfriend.</p><p>(Jinsol is Jungeun’s girlfriend)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can’t think straight (my mind’s drunk on you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s2">In Jungeun’s opinion, college parties were not as much of a wild, hype worthy rarity as some would claim them to be. Jungeun would know — she’s been to <em>many.</em> </span> <span class="s2">In fact, most were kind of lame.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Jungun’s opinion was definitely not something shared by the majority of the campus population, because as soon as word got out that the legendary Ha Sooyoung was hosting some </span> <span class="s3"><em>mess</em> </span><span class="s2">a few blocks away, everybody suddenly seemed to be in a rush to go, everybody meaning </span> <span class="s3">everybody.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Including her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”<em>Please</em></span>
  <span class="s2">, can we go?” Jinsol whined, Jungeun promptly rolling to the other side of the couch to escape the pleading, keeping her eyes adamantly glued to the television screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You can, I’ll stay here,” she said after a moment of quiet contemplation, all while continuing to watch a rerun of some heterosexual teenage romance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Honestly, it wasn’t that good, but she really didn’t mind it if it meant she didn’t have to attend some party cramped with horny fratboys when she had a paper due next week.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">After a moment of relative peace, she thought that that was the end of the conversation. In her head noting that the main character’s crucial mistake was trusting some dude named </span> <span class="s3">Kyle</span><span class="s2">, but then again, everyone has their lapses in judgement.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly Jungeun felt an insistent tug at her sleeve, which she ignored. When met with no reaction, the tug turned into a forceful pull, and she glanced back to see her girlfriend’s signature puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Immediately, she scooted to the other side of the sofa, knowing what was to come, whipping her head back to the screen because she knew that if she saw </span> <span class="s3">that face</span> <span class="s2">any longer, all her resolve would collapse.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sue her, she had her weaknesses. Jinsol happened to be one of them)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Please, Jungie? Go with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Oh god, Jungeun could practically </span> <span class="s3">hear</span> <span class="s2">the pout in her voice. Not to mention how the use of the nickname was getting to her in more ways then one.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Maybe next time,” she said causally, avoiding the other’s gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jinsol only hummed, moving over to lay her head in Jungeun’s lap, gently tilting her head so she was forced look at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Fuck, she was doing that cute eyebrow thing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Babe, please?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jungeun would not lose to this act, even if it was adorable. She refused to; which is why she lightly shoved Jinsol off of her, eyes narrowing as she turned back to face the television.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As if she had a death wish, Jungeun calmly stated. “You’ll have to try harder than that, Sol,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The way Jinsol’s demeanour shifted was nothing short of terrifying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Her girlfriend sat up, arching an eyebrow with an expression that </span> <span class="s3">told</span> <span class="s2">Jungeun that she was fucked.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?” she asked, hint of competitiveness in her voice. Jungeun mentally cursed herself, because there was no way she could back out now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The two were competitive people. And if giving into Jinsol’s wishes meant that she lost, then she would have to stand her ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But then again, that spoke the same for Jinsol as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Feigning disinterest, Jungeun didn’t spare the other a glance, pretending to be too enraptured by the movie to care. “Try me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">There was minute of silence from Jinsol; not so much as a peep. The stubbornness in Jungeun would not allow her to even send a glance the other girl’s way, for sake of her pride.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It didn’t help at all, only leading to irrational anxiety building up. Though seeing as how well she knew Jinsol, she didn’t know if it was irrational or completely justified.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Anticipation was a terrible thing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, she felt heavy breaths on her neck, and a weight pressing into her thigh “Alright,” a suddenly raspy voice whispered in her ear “But can you handle it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">How the fuck did she make her voice sound so </span> <em><span class="s3">sensual</span></em><span class="s2">.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jungeun chose the safe option and simply decided to shut up, intently drilling her gaze into the television screen as if it would save her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Was that a sex scene? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Today, the universe was against her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">At her refusal to give a response Jinsol chuckled, sliding into Jungeun’s lap. Using the turned head to her advantage, peppering kisses against her exposed neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jungeun stiffened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">At this point, the television was doing less to distract her, and was instead making her hyper aware to every touch, every breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You have anything to say, babe?” Jinsol mumbled against her collarbone. Suddenly, the weight on thigh shifted, pressing into a more sensitive area, and a small gasp escaped out of her mouth before she could stop it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jungeun turned swiftly, and was met with Jinsol smirking back at her before the other snaked her hand around her neck and pulled her in roughly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Flustered, Jungeun parted her lips in surprise, allowing the other’s tongue to search her mouth, holding back a whimper when she felt her bottom lip being bitten. She was being pushed into the couch, and she felt herself sinking into the cushions as her girlfriend mumbled something indecipherable against her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jinsol pulled back first, though they were still nose to nose, breathing heavily, and Jungeun was reminded of the fact that she was even prettier up close.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So about that party...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yes.” Jungeun said thoughtlessly, attempting to hook her in for another kiss when Jinsol pulled away, grinning like a child and pumping a triumphant fist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“We can do that at Sooyoung’s,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What the- you asshole!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey! You started it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jungeun let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, and simply rolled her eyes, falling against the back of the couch. Pulling Jinsol down with her, she propped her chin on top of the other’s head “Yeah, whatever.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">. . .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Fuck Jung Jinsol. Seriously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It had been two hours since the two had walked in, and Jungeun was standing alone, leaning against the wall and taking a sip of a disgusting mix of coke and a little bit of beer. Her girlfriend had long since left her arm and was nowhere in sight, which left Jungeun extremely bored, and maybe even a tad worried. But it was fine, Jinsol was old enough to care of herself, as well did her friends. Maybe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">If she thought about though, she didn’t really want to see Jinsol being hit on by a bunch of random boys and girls. Apparently, nowadays, smart, endearing and polite and high achieving women were who you wanted to bring home to your parents. Not that she blamed them. But the thing was, Jinsol happened to fit perfectly in each category.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jungeun, however, tried not to think about it. Or think at all. But, not that she’d ever admit to her appallingly bad taste, she was vaguely annoyed that she never got to see the finale to that rom-com. Besides, she was tired and kind of just wanted to go home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Parties were her thing, sure, but maybe not tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">For the majority of the time, she had chatted a little, made small talk with Sooyoung who was actually quite nice, and had just mingled and danced half heartedly for the rest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She couldn’t even drink to let herself loose either, she had quit drinking a few years back after her spiral. Though a bit wouldn’t hurt, she wouldn’t allow herself to be more than a little buzzed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Yeah, Jungeun was bored, irritated, tired and sticky because - </span> <em><span class="s3">Oh my god did Jiwoo just spill Sprite all over her?</span></em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The said girl, her longtime best friend, looked up in horror and, Jungeun couldn’t miss the amusement. “Jungie! Shit! I’m so sorry,” she said, already fetching paper towels and patting her down with them. Jungeun just shook her head, gently taking the towels from Jiwoo’s grip “It’s fine,” she laughed. She could never get mad at Jiwoo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Jiwoo, however, </span> <span class="s3">could</span> <span class="s2">get mad at her. This, Jungeun found immediately after she, while profusely apologising, cleaned Jungeun’s clothes and even face with wet wipes, tossed them out and stood up straight with a suddenly extremely scary expression.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Why did you leave Jinsol alone?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jungeun stiffened, whirling to Jiwoo in concern, eyebrows creased in immediate worry, looking up “Wait what? Is she okay? Where is she? What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Jiwoo just stood and stared at her for a long time, gaze scrutinising, then burst out laughing, cheeks red. Bewildered, Jungeun didn’t know whether to be relieved that it surely wasn’t that serious if </span> <span class="s3">Jiwoo</span> <span class="s2">was laughing at someone’s misfortune, or even more concerned.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As if telling her a secret, Jiwoo leaned in, whispering “She’s crying,” she giggled. Jungeun, understandably, double taked at Jiwoo’s cheery tone and was about to repeat all her questions but twice as fast when Haseul appeared behind Jiwoo with a roll of her eyes as she pulled the other girl back by her neck “She’s in the bathroom upstairs,” she supplied helpfully in a drill tone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jungeun could barely think about the glimpse of the typically badass, stone faced Jo Haseul gently berating Jiwoo for not being careful because she was too busy rushing up the stairs, looking around wildly for the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">As she made it down the corridor, flinging open door after door, slamming them shut just as fast when she saw what was going </span> <span class="s3">behind</span> <span class="s2">said doors before she came to a stop near the end of the hallway, the handle jingling as she shook it, locked.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She pressed her ear against the door tentatively, praying to God she wasn’t interrupting someone doing their business, before she heard it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A full on wail resounded, followed a couple of sad hiccups and that was when Jungeun knew for a fact that this was it, this was the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Jinsol, angel?” she said, knees against the carpet as she leaned on the door. There was short silence punctuated by a sniffle when a small “Jungie?” cried from behind, and Jungeun melted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Knocking on the door twice, Jungeun’s voice softened “Sol, could I come in?” She heard the sound of shuffling before there was another abrupt silence, and a huffed “No. I don’ wanna see you,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Panic immediately seized Jungeun’s chest, and her mind whirred back quickly, trying desperately to pick out what she’d done wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What’s wrong?” she finally settled, pressing. There was a little sniff before the other girl’s voice said, sounding much louder, words slurring “Jiwoo tol’ me you have a girlfriend,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jungeun fell silent, staring dumbly at the blank door before answering, dumbfounded “Um, yes. I do have a girlfriend,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Jinsol started to whimper “Why didn’ you tell me?” She asked in one breath, something sounding suspiciously like her head knocking against the door clumsily “S’it Sooyoungie?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jungeun held her breath “Sol, open the door,” she demanded softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The door immediately gave way at the order, as if waiting for it, and Jungeun was met with Jinsol; sitting right in front of her cross legged on the bathroom tiles, tears streaked down her puffed, red cheeks; bottom lip jutted out in miserable pout.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Oh, </span> <em><span class="s3">baby</span></em><span class="s2">,” Jungeun cooed, opening her arms and cradling the older girl.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jinsol buried her face into Jungeun’s collar, the smell of alcohol was so strong she could almost taste it. Jungeun frowned as timidly, Jinsol looked up at her with sparkling eyes and God, that was Jungeun’s universe right there “Are you mad?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No, you idiot,” Jungeun said resignedly, pressing a kiss to Jinsol’s crown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A beat passed with Jinsol slurring indecipherable sentences that Jungeun didn’t even try to make out until the younger girl carefully hoisted the other up, grunting as she slung Jinsol’s arms around her shoulders, the brunt of her weight leaning against her side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As they stumbled down the steps together, Jungeun felt Jinsol smush her cheeks against her shoulder and sigh, saying almost wistfully “I like you a lot, Jungie,” the words the most coherent sentence she had strung together yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Mm, I like you a lot too,” she replied, barely holding back a snort at the irony of the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Once upon a time, it was Jungeun, starry eyed and carefree, who had turned to Jinsol with hope in her gaze and a smile tugging her lips, saying those exact words. A little less slur, maybe, but more than enough shots downed by then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jinsol had just grinned and said “I like you a lot too, you idiot.” and that was that. A little lacklustre, maybe, but it Jungeun’s eyes it had been perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Holding the older girl’s body as she pushed through the throngs of people, not in the place for being stuck in memories, decided to get straight to the point. “Of course I do, you dumbfuck, you’re my girlfriend,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jinsol let out a gasp that was nothing short of adorable, followed by a hiccup as she entwined with Jungeun, who kicked the front door open, sucking in a breath at the cool, night air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sooyoung’s front lawn was, to her surprise, not totally trashed. Sure, there were the crumpled red solo cups and discarded bottles and pizza, and at the end of the day they’d have to pull that guy out of the hedges, but it definitely wasn’t too wild. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As they awkwardly made their way down the driveway, Jinsol seemed to be processing this information as if it was new, at least that’s what Jungeun assumed at her loud exclamation of ‘Really?’ that Jungeun didn’t question.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">There was a silence, and gradually, Jinsol started to lean away from Jungeun, who was grateful for the lessening weight. Now that her worry was ebbing away, she was relishing in the opportunities to tease the older. God, she’d never let her hear the end of this one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As she hauled Jinsol into the shotgun and she sat back against the car seat, looking over the older with a worried gaze, Jinsol looked right back at her, face dead set serious and Jungeun could almost fool herself into thinking she was sober.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Jungeun, am I really your girlfriend?” she asked, expression grim. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">With a furrowed brow, Jungeun repeated herself “Yes, baby, you are my girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She barely had time to breathe before Jinsol muttered a short ‘Good’ then crashed her lips against Jungeun’s, teeth clinking together. Jinsol giggled a little, stark reminder of her drunkenness as her hands wrapped around Jungeun’s torso, pulling her close.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Then I can do this,” she muttered, tongue dragging across Jungeun’s mouth, and all the younger could taste was alcohol, smoke and </span> <span class="s3"><em>Jinsol</em> </span><span class="s2">and it shouldn’t have worked but it did. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As they tumbled into the backseat, bodies tangled and touches burning, stark contrast to the blubbering mess only ten minutes ago, Jungeun knew this was much better than any damn party or rom-com any day. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">(Jinsol and Jungeun didn’t need a rom-com, not when they were in one themselves.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like all of my works i’m dissatisfied with this and i’m sorry for the abrupt ending :( i just wanted a birthday fic OKAY okay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>